Star Crossed Lovers 2
by 1sweetlove
Summary: Olivia and Fitz meet again after a 12 year break. Olivia is married to Jake and they have two kids. Olivia's sister Morgan is raising Olivia and Fitz daughter Tamara.
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt Olivia!" Tamara Pope hugged Olivia and took the bag of presents out her hand. Olivia was balancing the presents in one hand and her two year old daughter Naila on her hip.

"Where is Carly?" Tamara asked when she didn't see her outside the door.

"She wanted to stay with Jake." Olivia's nine year old daughter Carly was a daddy's girl. She was not leaving Jake to go to California with Olivia.

"Mara!" Naila said as she reached for Tamara.

"Hey Naila. How is my baby doing?" Tamara said as she took Naila from Olivia.

"I'm no baby!" Naila shouted.

"I'm not a baby." Olivia corrected Naila.

"I'm two now!" Naila said as she held up two fingers.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Olivia. I know Jake wasn't too happy about you coming to California." Olivia's sister Morgan said as she walked in the dining room with her hand over her stomach.

"Jake will be fine. It's not every day my big sister gets married. Even when you only tell me a week before the wedding."

"Hey I didn't know Terry wanted to move up the date. I told him I was pregnant last week and he said we were going to Vegas to get married. He doesn't want any of our children to be born outside of marriage."

"I was born outside of your marriage." Tamara said as she eased drop on Olivia and Morgan's conversation.

"Yes, you were born out of marriage, but I love you the same way I love this baby." Morgan said as she kissed Tamara on her forehead.

"I love you too mommy!" Tamara said as she wrapped her arms around Morgan's waist.

"Now go put your presents up and get ready for lunch."

"Okay!" Tamara said as she picked up the bag of presents and ran upstairs to her room.

"She looks more like you every day Olivia." Morgan said when she was sure Tamara was upstairs.

"I know she does." Olivia whispered.

"Fitz quit his job at the university. He said he is transferring to a university in DC."

"Fitz what?" Olivia couldn't believe Fitz was moving to the same city. Was he going to be teaching at the same university?

"What university is he Fitz teaching?"

"George Washington. Same department as you. His office might even be next to yours." Morgan laughed at the expression on Olivia's face.

"I've done a good job of hiding Tamara for the last 12 years, but I don't know how you're going to hide her from Fitz. You know Tamara stays with you every summer, and she loves going to sit in on your history classes. You just better hope Fitz doesn't do the math when he sees Tamara."

"I put my presents up mommy, let's go to lunch!" Tamara said as she ran down the stairs.

"You choose the restaurant Aunt Olivia." Tamara said as she reached for Olivia's hand.

"Okay, how about the new restaurant by the skating rink." Olivia said as she put her purse on her shoulder. The skating rink was on the way to Morgan's house, and the restaurant wasn't there last summer.

"Aunt Olivia that restaurant has been there for seven months. It's not a new restaurant." Tamara said as she pulled Olivia out the door. Morgan picked up Naila and they walked to Olivia's car.

Ten minutes later they were at the restaurant. The waiter had brought them their drinks and he was waiting for their lunch orders.

"Would you like to try our special of a club sandwich and strawberry muffin?"

"No, I'm allergic to strawberries." Olivia said as she looked at the menu.

"Me too Aunt Olivia. That is so weird. My mom isn't allergic to strawberries.

Morgan smiled at Olivia. Morgan was going to tell Tamara about Olivia when Olivia was ready. Tamara wanted to go to DC every summer. Olivia still wasn't prepared to tell Tamara the truth. She had a fling with her married college professor freshman year at Stanford. She transferred to Pepperdine and never told Fitz about Tamara. Olivia and her parents asked Morgan to raise Tamara so Olivia could finish college. Morgan was happy to raise Tamara. She was ten years older than Olivia and she didn't have any children. She was focused on her career as an Art professor. She told Tamara her dad lived in Europe and she met him on a summer trip to London. Tamara didn't ask too many questions about her dad in London so Morgan didn't have to explain much.

"Whose calling you." Tamara asked when she heard Olivia's phone ringing.

"Carly." Olivia said as she pressed the button to accept the call.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Tell the waiter I want a cheeseburger and fries." Tamara said as she stood up and looked for the bathroom sign. Olivia and Morgan nodded at Tamara.

"Hey baby." Olivia said when she answered the phone.

"Daddy says you need to hurry up and come home. He says you are supposed to be here to serve food for his Superbowl party."

"I'm at a restaurant. I will call you back Carly."

"Okay. Bring me back some presents mommy." Carly said before she hung up the phone.

"Well look whose here." Morgan said as she looked over Olivia's shoulder at the man who just walked in the restaurant.

"Don't turn around Olivia." Morgan said as the man walked further into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he with his wife?" Olivia asked Morgan without turning around.

"No he is with his two kids. They're sitting on the other side of the restaurant." Morgan let out a sigh of relief for Olivia. Olivia and Fitz hadn't seen each other in 12 years. Morgan looked at their table. Fitz oldest son Jerry got up and walked towards the bathroom. Tamara was coming out of the bathroom and she smiled when she saw Jerry. Morgan was confused. Did Tamara know Jerry? Olivia and Morgan watched Tamara punch Jerry in the arm and he playfully pushed her before running in the bathroom. Tamara walked back over to the table and sat next to Morgan.

"Did you order my food mommy?" Tamara asked when she saw the waiter had refilled her drink.

"Who is that boy you were talking too?" Morgan asked Tamara.

"Oh that's my friend Jerry. He is on the soccer team at my school."

"He goes to your school?" Olivia asked Tamara.

"Yeah he is an eighth grader. We have been friends since last year." His twin brother Teddy goes to our school too, but Teddy is always mean to me. I think it's because Teddy's girlfriend doesn't like me or my friends. They're fraternal twins." Tamara said when she saw Olivia looking over at their table.

"Oh." Olivia said as she drank her lemonade. Olivia turned her head quickly when she saw Fitz look up from his menu.

"Hey their dad is waving at our table?"

"I work with their dad." Morgan said quickly as she smiled and waved back at Fitz.

"You never told me you work with the twin's dad."

"I didn't know you were friends with the twins Tamara."

"Yeah, Jerry is like my best guy friend."

The waiter brought their lunch and Olivia and Morgan nervously kept looking at Fitz table. They were hoping he wouldn't come over and say hi to Morgan. Tamara kept talking about her friends and how she was happy to be having a baby brother or sister. Naila played with the toys in her diaper bag.

"Where to next?" Morgan asked Tamara.

"Animals!" Naila said as the waiter took their plates off the table. Morgan and Tamara looked at Olivia confused.

"She wants to go to the zoo." Olivia said.

"Okay let's go see the animals. Tamara said as she reached across the table and picked up Naila.

"I'm going to wait outside with Naila." Tamara said as she picked up Naila's diaper bag. Jerry saw Tamara going out the door and followed her outside. Olivia looked at them outside laughing. Jerry walked to Fitz car and got his soccer ball out the trunk. Naila laughed as she watched Jerry do tricks with his soccer ball.

"Fitz is leaving!" Morgan said as she watched Fitz pay his bill. Fitz walked outside to his car stopping to get the ball from Jerry. He paused and stared at Tamara. Olivia was looking away from the window so Fitz couldn't see her face. Morgan was still looking out the window staring at Fitz. She smiled when she saw Fitz staring back at her. Fitz looked back at Tamara and pointed. Morgan nodded and Fitz smiled. Tamara ran back in the restaurant with Naila when Fitz, Jerry and Teddy got in Fitz car.

"Mommy Jerry's dad said I look like Aunt Olivia. He said he was her professor in college."

"Olivia nodded. He was my professor before I transferred to Pepperdine." Olivia said nervously.

"I didn't know you went to Stanford Aunt Olivia. Were you in my mommy's class too?"

"No, I wasn't in Morgan's class."

"Olivia wasn't one of my students, but we still hung out on campus." Morgan said as she thought of the two semesters Olivia went to Stanford and hooked up with the married Professor Grant.

"Come on let's go to the zoo." Olivia said as she grabbed her purse.

"We're going to see the animals now!" Naila said happily.

One hour later they were at the zoo. Tamara was putting quarters into the animal's food machine and Naila was watching the animal show the zookeepers put on.

"Tamara watch the animals show." Morgan said when she saw Tamara with a handful of kibbles ready to throw in at the animals not in the show.

"I already seen that show it's boring." Tamara said as she threw the kibbles.

"Someone is texting me." Tamara said as she took her phone out her purse.

"It's Jerry. He wants to know if I can go to the movies with him."

"No." Morgan said.

"Why not?"

"Because Olivia came all the way to California to hang out with us. You can hang out with your friends another time."

"Okay mommy." Tamara said as she put her phone back in her purse. She wanted to know why Morgan and Olivia were acting so weird about Jerry's dad. She wondered if it had anything to do with him being Olivia's professor.


	3. Chapter 3

"So when are you going to tell Fitz about Tamara?" Olivia and Morgan were sitting on the sofa eating popcorn and drinking cider. Tamara and Naila were asleep.

"I don't know…I haven't talked to Fitz since I left Stanford…"

"I told Terry Tamara is my niece." Morgan said before Olivia could finish her sentence.

"Why did you tell him that? Terry didn't need to know that."

"We are getting married. Terry needs to know that this baby is my first child." Morgan touched her stomach.

"So are you saying you want me to take Tamara with me back to DC?" Morgan always hinted at what she was trying to say.

"No, Tamara is my child Olivia, but she needs to know the truth."

"You want me to tell Tamara the truth." Olivia put her glass on the coffee table.

"How do I tell her Aunt Olivia is her mom without her hating me?"

"I don't know Olivia. I have taken care of you and Fitz child for 12 years. You need to handle this by yourself."

"I will tell her when she comes to DC this summer."

"No you need to tell her before you go back to DC."

"I can't tell her now. I haven't even told Jake."

"Olivia call Fitz and tell him you need to talk to him." Morgan took her phone off the coffee table and handed it to Olivia. Olivia looked at the screensaver. She didn't know what to say to Fitz.

"Call Fitz Olivia."

"Okay. I'll call Fitz." Olivia looked through Morgan's phone for Fitz number. She nervously twirled her wedding ring as she waited for Fitz to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Fitz said wondering why Morgan was calling him after business hours.

"Hello?" Fitz said again.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia whispered into the phone.

"Is this Morgan? You sound different?"

"This is Olivia Pope Fitz."

"Olivia…wow I haven't spoken with you since you left Stanford. How are you?"

"I'm fine Fitz. I was calling to ask you if you wanted to go out for coffee."

"Yeah sure. What time is good for you Olivia?"

"Ummm now I guess." Olivia was so nervous her voice was cracking.

"Okay meet me at the coffee shop on campus in an hour. They are open 24 hours."

"I will see you in an hour Fitz."

"Okay Livvy." Fitz said before hanging up the phone.

"He wants to get coffee…I don't know what I'm supposed to say to Fitz." Olivia handed Morgan her phone.

"Tell him why you left Stanford. Olivia, Tamara and Jerry have a crush on each other. You need to tell Fitz now."

One hour later Olivia was walking to the coffee shop. She stopped at the door and looked in the window before walking in the coffee shop. She could see Fitz sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant. A man walked up behind her and opened the door. He waited for her to walk in before him.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she walked in the coffee shop. Fitz was looking at the door and he smiled when he saw Olivia walk in the coffee shop.

"Hello Olivia." Fitz said as Olivia sat next to him.

"Hello Fitz."

"I didn't know you were in California. I saw Morgan and her daughter at a restaurant earlier today. Her daughter looks just like you."

"How is your wife?' Olivia said before Fitz could say anything else about Tamara.

"We are divorced. I'm moving to DC in a few weeks."

"You live in DC right Olivia? Morgan told me you teach history at George Washington University."

"Yes. I do teach history there."

"Well we are going to cross paths a lot from now on. I'm also going to be teaching at George Washington University."

"Uh okay." Olivia didn't know what to say about Fitz being her coworker.

"Fitz…"

"Yeah Olivia?"

"When I left Stanford I was pregnant."

"What?!"

"Tamara…is our daughter…" Olivia waited for Fitz to explode. She was surprised when he didn't say anything. Fitz stared at Olivia.

"Are you telling me that girl that Jerry was playing with today is my daughter?'

"Yes Fitz."

"She thinks you're her aunt."

"Yes Fitz."

"Olivia we will talk about this tomorrow. I'm too upset with you to have a conversation about Tamara or anything else. I will get your number from Morgan." Fitz said as he stood up and left the coffee shop. Olivia watched Fitz walk out the door.

"Fitz hates me." Olivia said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. She looked at her phone and saw Jake was calling her. She ignored his call and went to her car. She would tell Jake about Tamara when she got back to DC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's watch a movie Tamara." Kelly grabbed the small DVD case off the table.

"Those are my Aunt Olivia's movies she brought to watch on the plane." Tamara said as Kelly flipped through the movies.

"I've seen all these movies. What's this?" Kelly said as she took a blank DVD out the case.

"I don't know, let's find out." Tamara took the DVD from Kelly.

"Eww is that what I think it is…" Kelly asked Tamara.

"Gross there is a head coming out!" Tamara said as she pointed at the screen.

"Gross she recorded herself having a baby. Why are we watching this Tamara?"

"That must be Naila." Tamara said.

"I don't want pizza anymore." Kelly put down her slice of cheese pizza.

"Hold up isn't the doctor supposed to cut the cord before he hands her the baby?" Tamara said when the doctor put the baby on Olivia's stomach."

"I don't know Tamara. This is gross, let's watch something else."

"Wait the doctor is saying something." Tamara said when Kelly grabbed the remote to press stop.

"_What's her name Olivia?"_

"_She is beautiful. Her name is Tamara." Olivia said._

"You have a cousin name Tamara?"

"No, I don't have a cousin name Tamara."

"Mara!" Naila said when Olivia and Morgan walked in the house with grocery bags.

"What?" Olivia asked when she saw Tamara and Kelly staring at her." Olivia looked at the TV and dropped the grocery bag she was holding.

"Tamara wanted to watch your movie. It was gross." Kelly said quickly.

"Did you have a baby name Tamara Aunt Olivia?"

"Uh yeah, she was given up for adoption." Olivia said quickly.

"Why did you give her up for adoption?" Tamara asked when she followed Olivia in the kitchen.

"I couldn't take care of her."

"Do you know her adoptive parents?"

"Yes, I know them."

"Do they let you see her?"

"Yeah they let me see her."

"Do you wish you could get her back?"

"Yes, I wish I could get her back."

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Olivia looked at Morgan for help.

"Tamara… that's you." Morgan said slowly.

"What? No that's not me."

"It is you Tamara." Olivia said quietly as she closed the pantry.

"How is that possible?" Tamara asked Olivia.

"You mom is your Aunt Olivia. You should go on Maury Tamara!" Kelly laughed. Tamara's lip started to tremble. She ran out the kitchen and upstairs to her room.

"This is too much Jerry Springer. I'm going home." Kelly laughed before walking out the house.

"Go talk to her Olivia." Morgan said.

"Okay…we do need to talk." Olivia said as she walked out the kitchen.

"Tamara." Olivia knocked on her door and walked in her room.

"Go away Olivia. Go back to DC."

"Can we talk Tamara?"

"No we cannot talk, go back to DC!" Tamara yelled at Olivia.

"Tamara…" Olivia said.

"I said I go back to your husband and kids Olivia!" Tamara threw her cell phone at the door and almost hit Olivia. It shattered into pieces.

"Okay, I'll go. You can call me when you are ready to talk." Olivia said before walking out of Tamara's room.

"Where are you going Olivia?" Morgan asked when Olivia grabbed her car keys and Naila's coat.

"I'm going out." Olivia said as she wiped her eyes trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to Morgan or Naila to see her crying.

"Olivia don't go. Come back here!" Morgan said when Olivia walked out the house with Naila.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Olivia you are fat!" Morgan said when Olivia walked in the house._

"_I know I'm fat. Don't rub it in!" Olivia walked in the house and stood by the fireplace. It was freezing outside._

"_Is she kicking?" Morgan walked over and put her hand on Olivia's stomach._

"_She was kicking a few minutes ago."_

"_She kicked!" Morgan said._

"_Nine more weeks."_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah, I've lost count of how many labor and delivery videos I've watched."_

"_I wonder if her eyes will be blue?" Morgan said._

"_We will know in nine weeks."_

"_Are you sure you really want to do this Olivia?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Fitz can't know about Tamara. He doesn't need a messy divorce right now."_

"_I'm not adopting her. I will keep her for as long as you want me to, but I'm not taking Tamara from you."_

"_Thank you Morgan. Let's get some eggnog." Olivia waddled to the kitchen and Morgan followed behind her with her video camera."_

Tamara was downstairs looking through Olivia's DVD case. Morgan was cooking dinner and Olivia and Naila were still out.

"Are you ready to talk?" Morgan walked in the family room and interrupted the video Tamara was watching.

"I hate Olivia." Tamara said. Morgan could see Tamara had been crying.

"Olivia wanted to do what was best for you Tamara."

"Olivia does not care about me. She cares about Carly, Naila and Jake. I was just some mistake from one of her flings with married men."

"That's not true Tamara."

"Tamara I want you to give Olivia a chance and I want you to get to know your dad."

"I'm not giving Olivia a chance." They both looked at the door when Olivia and Naila walked in the house.

"Why aren't you on a plane to DC?" Tamara asked Olivia.

"Watch it Tamara." Morgan said.

"Someone wants to meet you." Olivia said. Tamara and Morgan looked at Fitz walk in the house.

"Hi Tamara." Fitz smiled at Tamara when he walked in the house.

"You cannot be serious. Jerry's dad is the man you had an affair with. You're saying my best friend is my half brother?"

"Yes, Jerry is your brother Tamara." Fitz said as he stood next to Olivia.

"I'm calling Jerry."

"He is in the car. I can tell him to come in." Fitz said. He walked out the house and came back a few seconds later with Jerry.

"Hi…Tamara." Jerry said when he saw Tamara sitting next to Morgan on the sofa.

"Hi Jerry." Tamara looked at Jerry and shrugged her shoulders. This was so awkward.

"Hey…this is weird…" Jerry said as he looked at Fitz and Olivia.

"So dad is Tamara going to stay with us in DC?"

"You're moving to DC!" Tamara said.

"Yeah…"

"Tamara I want you to come to DC with me and Jerry." Fitz said.

"I don't even know you." Tamara said.

"Tamara…" Olivia said.

"I'm still not talking to you Olivia." Tamara said before Olivia could say anything else.

"I'm sorry Tamara."

"You sure are." Tamara said.

"Tamara you're moving to DC with Fitz and Olivia." Morgan said.

"What! Why do you want me to move with them!?" Tamara shouted at Morgan.

"You're going back to DC with Olivia and Fitz, and you will be staying with Fitz and Jerry."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy don't make me go with Olivia and Fitz!" Tamara said as she held onto Morgan's waist. They were posing for pictures after the wedding and Tamara would not let go of Morgan.

"Okay let me get some pictures of the bride and groom." The cameraman ushered for Tamara to get out of the way. Tamara held onto Morgan's waist and tightened her hold.

"Tamara we talked about this. I want you to give Olivia and Fitz a chance." Morgan said as she tried to pry Tamara off her waist.

"Come on Tamara." Olivia walked over and loosened Tamara's hold on Morgan.

"No, let me go Olivia!" Tamara shouted. The guests were staring at Tamara yelling at Olivia. Olivia looked around the venue for Jerry and saw him standing next to Fitz. She nodded for Jerry to come over to Tamara.

"Come on Tamara." Jerry said when he walked over to them. Tamara calmed down and Jerry led her outside to the parking lot.

"I don't want to go with them." Tamara said when she and Jerry were setting on a bench in the parking lot.

"Hey we can still be best friends. We get to live in the same house and hangout whenever we want."

"I don't want to live with Teddy."

"I won't let Teddy pick on you Tamara."

"I don't even know Fitz, and I don't want to be anywhere near Olivia."

"Well dad said when we get back to DC, he is taking you shopping."

"He is taking me shopping?"

"Yeah, he said he needs to paint your room and buy decorations. I told him your favorite color is pink." Jerry pointed at Olivia and Fitz walking out the venue. They were talking on the side of the building.

"I wonder what they're arguing about." Jerry said when Tamara looked over at Olivia and Fitz.

"I don't care what they're arguing about. Why is he kissing Olivia?" Tamara said when Fitz grabbed Olivia and kissed her. Olivia slapped him. Fitz put his hand where she slapped him and watched her walk back inside. He looked around to see if anyone noticed him and Olivia arguing and he saw Tamara and Jerry staring at him. Jerry waved at Fitz. He waved back at Jerry and Tamara and walked back inside.

"Dad really likes your mom."

"She is not my mom."

"We need to find him a new girlfriend. I don't want him dating Olivia." Tamara said.

"Yeah sure we can find dad a girlfriend when we get to DC."

"Does he know Olivia is married to Jake?" Tamara asked Jerry.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything about Olivia being married."

"So when we get to DC we take up all dad's free time so he won't have time for Olivia, and then we look for him a girlfriend." Tamara said.

"That should be easy. Dad is going to want to spend a lot of time with you, since he just met you." Jerry said. Tamara smiled at Jerry.

"Operation break up with Olivia starts now." Tamara said.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is our home." Fitz said when he opened the door. He was surprised by how clingy Tamara was. She started calling him daddy and asking when they were going to have a daddy daughter date.

"When can we paint my room daddy?" Tamara asked as she hugged Fitz. He was still holding their suitcases.

"How about we get settled in and we can look for paint when we go back to the store."

"I'm going to show you your rooms and then I'm going to start cooking dinner." Fitz only had two of his kids. Teddy changed his mind and decided to stay in California with Mellie.

"Okay daddy." Tamara said happily as she followed Fitz upstairs. Jerry walked behind her. Fitz was going to call Olivia after dinner. They were still arguing about Tamara. He was furious with her, but he was still in love with her. He knew she and Jake were having marriage problems. He wanted a second chance with Olivia. He told her to dump Jake and move in with him. Olivia laughed and told him things are not that simple.

"I'll get the door." Tamara said when they were eating dinner. The doorbell rang. Fitz wondered who could be coming over when they had just moved in.

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Tamara asked when she opened the door.

"Olivia." Fitz ran to the door. Olivia hadn't called to say she coming over. He told her his address, but he didn't think she was going to come over.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia said still standing in the doorway holding Naila's hand.

"Come in." Fitz said. Tamara stepped aside and crossed her arms. Olivia coming over was not a part of her plan.

"I talked to Jake….and he said…" Olivia's voice was cracking.

"Come on. Let's go talk." Fitz grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. Tamara watched them walk upstairs. Naila went to sit in front of the TV.

"What's Olivia doing here?" Jerry asked when he saw them walking upstairs.

"I don't know why she is here, but she needs to go home to Jake.

"Olivia." Fitz said when he closed his bedroom door. Olivia looked around Fitz room and leaned against his door.

"Jake said he wants a divorce, and he is taking Carly, and Carly said she wants to stay with Jake." Olivia said as her eyes watered. Fitz walked over to Olivia and put his hand under her chin. He leaned in and kissed her. He thought Olivia would pull back, and he was surprised when she parted her lips and kissed him. Tears were still running down her face.

"I'm sorry Fitz." Olivia whispered through her tears. Fitz continued to kiss Olivia as he lifted her shirt. Olivia raised her arms and let Fitz pull her shirt over her head. They both were rid of their clothes a few seconds later. Fitz led Olivia to his bed kissing her as he put her legs over his hips.

"They have been up there almost an hour." Tamara said looking at the stairway.

"I'm going to tell Olivia to get out of our dad's room." Tamara walked up the stairs and Jerry followed behind her. The door was closed. Tamara put her ear to the door to try to hear their conversation. She stepped back from the door a few seconds later with a disgusted look on her face.

"They are making noises in there. That is so gross." Tamara said.

"Let's go back downstairs." Jerry took Tamara's hand and led her downstairs.

Olivia and Fitz came downstairs a few minutes later. Tamara and Jerry watched them sit next to each other. Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia as they looked for something to watch on TV. Naila was sleep on the floor.

"Stay away from our dad whore." Tamara said.

"Tamara!" Fitz yelled.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DO NOT EVER DISRESPECT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Tamara was surprised Fitz yelled at her. She started crying and ran upstairs. Jerry followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to go talk to Tamara."

"Tamara is grounded for the weekend. She should not have called you a whore."

"Tamara is upset Fitz." Olivia said before walking upstairs.

"Hey Tamara." Olivia said when she walked in Tamara's room. Jerry was sitting on her floor and they were talking.

"What do you want Olivia?" Tamara said.

"I want to apologize to you Tamara."

"I don't accept your apology. Stay away from Fitz Olivia."

"It's time for bed." Fitz said when he walked in Tamara's room. Jerry got off the floor and went to his room. Naila was in the guest room sleeping.

"You can sleep in the guest room Olivia." Tamara said.

"Olivia is not sleeping in the guest room Tamara. You need to fix your attitude, or you will be grounded longer than the weekend."

"I'm not grounded Fitz." Tamara rolled her eyes at Fitz.

"Yes you are." Fitz smiled at Tamara.

"I'm calling my mom. I'm going back to California." Tamara called Morgan.

"Mom I want to go home. Your whore sister is here and not with her husband Jake."

"What do you mean that decision is not yours to make?"

"I don't care if you didn't adopt me; I want to go back to California!" Tamara yelled at Morgan. Olivia walked over and snatched Tamara's phone.

"You will not stress out my pregnant sister." Olivia said.

"I will call you back Morgan." Olivia said before hanging up Tamara's phone.

"You can continue to call me Aunt Olivia, but you will not call me a whore. Your dad and I are going to bed. You can get your phone back Monday." Olivia and Fitz walked out of Tamara's room.

"How did we make such a brat?" Fitz asked Olivia when he closed his bedroom door.

"She is upset, but she needs to get your attitude in order." Olivia said as she changed into Fitz dress shirt. She didn't pack a bag and Fitz liked her wearing his shirts.

"How about we make another one with less attitude." Fitz pushed Olivia on his bed and put her legs over his shoulders." Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around Fitz neck as she kissed him."

"I'm not on birth control." Olivia said as Fitz slid her panties down her legs.

"Good. That means you might already be pregnant." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia.

"We can't have another baby right now Fitz."

"Why not?" Fitz said as he slid in Olivia. Olivia gasped as she felt Fitz in her wetness.

"Because we can't right now. We still have so much to talk about."

"Let's talk now." Fitz said as he continued to slid in and out of Olivia.

"We can't talk now." Olivia said through her moans.

"Yes we can." Fitz said as he pulled Olivia's legs back to slide deeper inside her." Olivia continued to moan as Fitz quickened his gentle pounding.

"Let's make another baby Livvy." Fitz whispered into Olivia's lips.

"No." Olivia moaned into Fitz lips. She was so close. Her legs were starting to tremble

"Okay." Fitz pulled out of Olivia.

"You can't stop." Olivia whimpered as she wrapped her legs around Fitz waist pulling him to her. He slid into her and pulled her legs back as he leaned down to kiss her. He pounded into her a few times and he felt himself getting close. Olivia was gripping him with her walls as she moaned into his lips. Fitz tried to pull out of her and Olivia wrapped her legs around his back holding him in place. Her legs were trembling and she was there. Fitz couldn't hold back and Olivia was holding him in her wetness. He joined her a few seconds later and Olivia released her grip on his back. They were both breathing hard.

"I think you're pregnant Livvy." Fitz smiled as he kissed Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

"You cut our honeymoon short to come check on your niece. I am not okay with that Morgan." Terry said as he parked their rental car.

"I just want to make sure Tamara is okay. She has been complaining all week. I told her to give Olivia and Fitz a chance. I don't want her staying here if Fitz is not treating her right." Morgan knocked on Fitz door and waited for someone to answer. She got his address from Tamara. She tried calling Olivia, but she was not answering her phone.

"What are you doing here!?" Olivia said happily as she hugged her sister. She and Fitz had just finished their second round for the day.

"Hey…I came to check on Tamara. Is she here?'

"Uh…yeah she is here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit Tamara?" Olivia asked as she closed the door behind Morgan and Terry. They followed her into the kitchen and she offered them drinks.

"No, were fine." Terry said as Olivia held up a pitcher of lemonade.

"Where is Tamara?" Morgan asked Olivia.

"She is upstairs talking to Jerry." Olivia said as she put the lemonade back in the fridge.

"Hello…Morgan." Fitz said when he walked in the kitchen and saw Morgan and Terry.

"Hi Fitz. I came to check on Tamara. She called and told me she is having problems here. I want to make sure she is okay staying here. If not I'll take her back to California with me and Terry.

"Tamara is not going back to California. Our bratty child is staying with us. She can visit you in the summer Morgan."

"Excuse me did you just call Tamara a brat?" Morgan asked Fitz.

"Yes Tamara is a brat."

"Mommy!" Tamara said when she ran downstairs and saw Morgan and Terry in the kitchen.

"There's my baby girl." Morgan hugged Tamara and kissed her forehead.

"Tamara go upstairs with Jerry, you can come back down here in a few minutes." Olivia said sensing the tension between Morgan and Fitz.

"No I'm staying right here." Tamara said as she wrapped her arms around Morgan's waist."

"Go upstairs Tamara." Morgan whispered.

"I'm taking Tamara back to California." Morgan said when Tamara ran up the stairs.

"You are not taking Tamara out of this house." Fitz said.

"Tamara does not want to stay with you, and I won't make her stay with you and Olivia. You did not paint her room and you two don't need to have sex in the middle of the day with Tamara in the house."

"We bought the paint and we are painting her room this weekend. The times Olivia and I have sex are none of your business." Fitz said.

"I'm taking Tamara back to California." Morgan said.

"Hold up Morgan." Olivia put her hand up.

"Thanks for letting Tamara stay with you, but she is our child, and she is staying with us."

"Why do you want Tamara here!" Morgan shouted at Olivia.

"She is our child!" Olivia said as Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Calm down you don't need to get upset." Terry rubbed Morgan's pregnant stomach trying to calm her down."

"You worry about your kids Morgan, and I will worry about mine. You don't have to come out here next time Tamara has a tantrum." Fitz said.

"Let's go Morgan." Terry could see Morgan getting upset. He took her hand and led her out the house. Olivia and Fitz locked the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dinner is ready!" Olivia called up the stairs. Fitz was setting the table. Olivia had called Morgan a few hours ago to make sure she was okay. She didn't want to upset her pregnant sister. Morgan was upset with Olivia and told her she would call her back. Tamara and Jerry ran down the stairs. Fitz kissed Olivia before Tamara and Jerry came in the kitchen. Olivia laughed and kissed him back.

"Hi Daddy!" Tamara pushed Olivia out the way and wrapped her arms around Fitz waist. She rolled her eyes at Olivia and held onto Fitz.

"Hi princess." Fitz smiled at Tamara.

"You need to apologize for pushing your mother." Fitz said.

"Sorry _Aunt _Olivia. Tamara let go of Fitz waist and sat at the table. She looked at Olivia when she heard Olivia's phone ringing. Olivia took her phone off the counter.

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled when she answered the phone. Carly was calling her and she hadn't talked to her all day.

"Mommy what are we doing for my birthday tomorrow?" Carly asked Olivia.

"I don't know baby. What do you want to do?" Olivia asked as she put Naila in her high chair.

"Can I stay with you for the weekend?"

"You sure can. I'm about to eat dinner, and I will come pick you up in an hour."

"Okay I will be ready when you get here!" Carly said happily before hanging up the phone. Fitz looked at Olivia curiously.

"Tomorrow is Carly's birthday and she wants to stay the weekend with me. I'm going to take her to BounceU tomorrow." Olivia said to Fitz.

"Do you need me to go with you to pick her up?" Fitz asked. He didn't want Olivia around Jake.

"No, I'm just going to tell her to come to the car when I get there." Olivia said as she fixed her plate. Tamara rolled her eyes at Olivia.

One hour later Olivia was parked in her driveway. Carly said she would be outside in a few minutes. Jake came outside when he saw Olivia's car in the driveway.

"Don't have our daughter around your boyfriend." Jake said as Olivia tried to ignore him. Olivia rolled up her window and continued to listen to the music on the radio. Jake went back in the house and Carly came out a few minutes later.

"Hi mommy!" Carly said as she got in the backseat.

"Hey baby." Olivia said as she looked at Carly in her rearview mirror before turning out onto the street.

"Where is Naila?"

"She is sleeping Carly."

"Is Tamara still at your boyfriend's house?"

"Who said Fitz is my boyfriend?"

"Daddy said Fitz is your boyfriend." Olivia shook her head and drove to Fitz house. Jake and her were going to have a talk about what they discussed with their kids. Olivia parked in Fitz garage and walked in the house. Carly followed behind her.

"You must be Fitz?" Carly said when she saw Fitz sitting at the kitchen table grading the quizzes from chapter 1.

"Yes I am Fitz. It's nice to meet you Carly."

"Carly go watch TV with Tamara and Jerry." Olivia said when she saw Tamara and Jerry eating popcorn in the family room. Tamara walked in the kitchen to get more popcorn as Carly was walking in the family room.

"Hi Carly." Tamara rolled her eyes at Carly. They were not getting along since Tamara moved to DC with Fitz. Carly ignored Tamara and sat on the floor.

"So when are you going back to California?" Carly asked when Tamara sat next to Jerry with a full bowl of popcorn.

"When your whore mom says I can go back to California." Tamara said.

"Don't call my mommy a whore!" Carly yelled at Tamara.

"Your mommy is a whore who dates married men." Tamara said as she got in Carly's face. Carly pushed Tamara. Tamara pushed her back and Jerry tried to break up the fight. Olivia and Fitz ran in the room when they heard Tamara and Carly yelling.

"No fighting!" Olivia yelled. They heard Naila crying upstairs a few seconds later. The noise woke her up.

"She called you a whore!" Carly shouted. Naila climbed down the stairs and held onto Olivia's leg.

"It's okay Naila." Olivia said as she picked Naila up and tried to calm her down.

"We're going to go get ice cream!" Fitz said as he took Naila from Olivia. Naila stopped crying and held onto Fitz as he grabbed her coat.

"What flavor ice cream does the princess want?" Fitz asked as he put on Naila's coat. Naila smiled at Fitz.

"Let's go Jerry." Fitz said as put on his coat. Olivia needed to talk with Tamara and Carly.

"What going on with you two?" Olivia said when Fitz, Naila and Jerry went to get ice cream. Tamara grabbed the popcorn bowl and walked to the stairway. She did not want to talk to Olivia and Carly.

"Sit down Tamara!" Olivia said.

"Mommy let her go back to California with Aunt Morgan."

"Carly Tamara is _my _child and she staying with me." Tamara put the popcorn bowl down and put her head in her hands. She started crying. Olivia sat next to Tamara and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sorry Tamara." Carly said when she saw Tamara crying. Tamara turned around and put her head on Olivia's shirt.

"I'm so mad at you mommy." Tamara said through her tears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ice cream!" Carly shouted when Fitz walked in the house with a gallon of ice cream. Fitz kept walking to the kitchen when he saw Tamara crying on Olivia's shirt. Carly followed them in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you want me like you want Carly and Naila?" Tamara said without looking up from Olivia's shirt.

"I do want you Tamara. Things were complicated, but I have always wanted you." Olivia said. Her shirt was soaked with Tamara's tears.

"Is that why you send me presents every month and come to my ballet recitals?"

"Yeah that's why." Olivia said. Tamara looked at the wet spot on Olivia's shirt. Olivia reached on the table for the Kleenex box and dried Tamara's face.

Let's go get some ice cream and we can talk more about this tomorrow." Olivia smiled at Tamara.

"Okay mommy." Tamara smiled at Olivia.

"We're watching a movie in the game room." Carly said as she ran up the stairs with her ice cream cone.

"Fitz bought strawberry ice cream. Doesn't he know we're allergic to strawberries mommy?" Tamara asked Olivia.

"Which is why I also bought vanilla." Fitz said as he walked back in the kitchen.

"How's our princess?" Fitz asked as he made Tamara and Olivia a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Fine daddy when are we going to paint my room?"

"We are going to paint your room tomorrow after Carly's party." Fitz said as he handed Tamara her ice cream cone.

"Jerry won't let me pick the movie!" Carly yelled as she ran back in the kitchen.

"I'm not watching a Disney movie." Jerry said as he followed Carly in the kitchen. Naila was walking behind him with her ice cream cone.

"We're watching a Disney movie. You can watch another movie when Carly and Naila go to sleep." Fitz said as he handed Olivia her ice cream cone.

"I'm going to change my shirt." Olivia said as she put her ice cream cone in a bowl.

"You're phone is ringing mommy." Carly said. Olivia grabbed her phone before walking up the stairs to Fitz bedroom.

"Hello Morgan."

"No it's Terry. Morgan is sleeping. Olivia I'm calling to say you cannot stress out Morgan with your family drama. It took me an hour to calm Morgan down after you and Fitz upset her. I will not allow you or your boyfriend to stress out my pregnant wife, and I do not want your drama around our child."

"My family is none of your damn business, and I will call my sister whenever I damn well please!" Olivia said. Fitz was walking to the game room and heard Olivia yelling in his bedroom.

"What's going on, who is on the phone?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Tamara is none of your business Terry." Olivia said. Fitz could hear Terry yelling through the phone. He snatched the phone before Olivia could say anything else to Terry.

"Do you have something you need to speak to me about Terry?" Fitz asked. Olivia changed her shirt and tried not to get upset with Terry.

"I told Olivia I don't need her or you upsetting my pregnant wife."

"You do not ever call Olivia and yell at her, and Tamara is none of your business. If you want to have a talk about Morgan, you can come back over here in few hours when our kids are sleep."

"I will be there at 11:00." Terry said before hanging up the phone on Fitz.


End file.
